monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Drama468
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Drama468 page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lehall (Talk) 19:07, March 26, 2011 A Cat friend near You! Hey there! Lol, by the amount of posts and edites you've made here in the MH Wiki. I'm gonna have to say that you've been here for awhile, huh? ;) lol. BTW, sorry to rush you (if I am, sorry) but do you like to draw? :3 I'm 14 and Iove to draw! In fact, I am drawing an MH Character of my own! Reply back ASAP, BTW! :3 -Scythe Cat 22:59, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Scythe Cat! I like to draw, but some people think I'm terrible at it. But users are enjoying my characters down at Monster High Fandom Wiki. Thanks for hanging out on my talk page! Drama468 23:14, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm new too! Hi I joined here today as well. Out of curiousity do you have any OCs? You know you can make pages for yours as long as their marked as an OC. What are OC's? Drama468 00:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC) OC is short for Orginal Character. You can pick any monster and make your own character out of it a try and see where it would fit with the real characters. I have almost 30 of them (stick to my top 7 favorites though). I show off most of them on monsterhighdolls.com. I put one of mine up and am working on a page for another one. P.S. I like the Total Drama series too. Curious678 01:03, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Drama468 13:36, March 27, 2011 (UTC) hi! hi its me, squiddy9000,i just want to say how amazing drama468s stuff is!squids 20:21, March 29, 2011 (UTC)squids Thank you for your comment. I'll work harder on getting more stuff done on this wiki. Drama468 12:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Editing Hey there :) First of all, thanks for your many contributions to the wiki! It's fun to see everything you've added, and I like your original character and diaries a lot. I wanted to ask that you try to not do edits just for the sake of editing or post tons of blog posts, just to get badges. I know that it's a lot of fun to see your name near the top of that list. But there's always new stuff being made for Monster High and pages do need real cleanup efforts, so you don't have to force it to make it happen. Also, please try to keep original character content separate from "official" content -- that would mean not adding the "Character" or "Diary" categories to pages of original content. I understand that it's not clearly spelled out what can be added to which grouping, so I'll work on the wiki's style guidelines to make that more clear. Please let me know if you have any other questions, or if I can clarify anything for you. I'm looking forward to seeing your many contributions in the future! -Lehall 20:12, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I wonder if I'm going too over my head. Thanks for the tip. I'm excited to see what's ahead in my future on this wiki. Drama468 12:30, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Frankie's Outfit Hunt Hey, thanks for the fixes to the Outfit Hunt! I had to move the page back, because the scavenger hunt code doesn't quite work if the page is moved - you are right about the apostrophe being wrong though! Hopefully we can get the code sorted and move the page back :) Thanks again -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:51, April 7, 2011 (UTC) New Project Hi! I'm going to start a wiki for all of the fanmade characters of Monster High, and I thought you might be interested in helping me run it. I think it's necessary because it's a lot of work to maintain all of the original character stuff on this wiki, as well as the actual "canon" material, and because the OC stuff is getting bigger and bigger, I think it's better if they're separated. It would basically be all the same kind of profiles and diaries as on here, and we'd link to it from here so people know where to put that stuff. Does that sound like something you'd be into? Let me know! -Lehall 23:10, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...thank you for the offer! But I'm wondering about links. I barely know some of the advanced stuff on this wiki. Drama468 23:29, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :I can help teach you stuff, if you like! I thought you might be interested because you've got some interesting original characters yourself, complete with diaries. If you don't want to do any admin stuff, that's fine :) Please do add all your cool things to the new wiki though! It's http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com. Oops! In Sanne Sabertooths diary, the father says they "must eat meat all the time". But in the other entrys, it says he owns an apple orchard. Hello, I am a new wiki contributer I probally spelt that wrong :P Anyway, since your number 2 on the rankings, could you please tell me how to add pictures? FrankieStein 12:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Here's what you do: If there is a gallery, click on edit and when you see an island picture, go to the upper right corner and click "Modify". Then, if you have a new picture to upload, click on "Add A Photo". Then click on "Browse" and you will see photos from your computor's files. Click on the right photo, set it's px, and give it a caption, then click on "Finish" when you're done. Drama468 12:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Original Characters Hello. I'm leaving this message to let you know that Monster High Wiki is no longer allowing the creation of profiles for Original Characters (OCs) on this wiki. The good news is that I have created a new wiki just for fandom and original content! It's the Monster High Fandom wiki. I've gone ahead and moved over your character and images to that wiki. Please do not make any more changes to your character page on the Monster High wiki, as they will not be transferred over to the Fandom wiki. I will change your character page to redirect to the new wiki, so please take the time to alter any outside links you may have pointing at that page. The pages on the Monster High wiki will be deleted after a few weeks. Thank you! Please feel free to leave a message on my Talk page if you have any questions or need help with anything. -Lehall 05:47, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay. But I do have one question: How will we upload pictures to the other wiki? Because I've noticed that the picture links are red. Drama468 11:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :If you click on the red link, it takes you to a page to upload that specific picture (ie, it has the name filled in). Doing it that way could make it easier if you're working to bring over specific images that didn't transfer. Otherwise, Special:Upload is the place to upload new pics. -Lehall 15:21, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi my name's Jackie Lantern and i'm new at monster high you can talk 2 me only if you type my name (Jackie Lantern) and the numbers 0657 thnks bye! OC Character Hey I'm a wiki contributer (i don't know if I spelled that right but I was wondering (my little sister is dying to know) if Calli Where is an OC character or if she's on the website.(my sister thinks she awesome.) Calli is a fandom one she's not really on the site. Sorry. Calli Where werewolf 20:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I haven't been editing on this wiki as often as I do. I'll try to pick up speed. By the way, happy 4th of July. Drama468 22:52, July 4, 2011 (UTC) You like adventure time? I love that show! My favorite character is Marceline :) Abigail Ivory Bominable 03:14, October 1, 2011 (UTC)AIB Oh cool! I thought her voice sounded familiar! I like Marceline cause of her voice and I love her base! I also like her style. Did you see the episode when PB was wearing a cupcake dress? Abigail Ivory Bominable 16:42, October 1, 2011 (UTC)AIB Hi Do you like MLP:FiM or is that just a random avatar?If you do like MLP I'm a big fan too Boy,Lary sure is different from Gary And gary and lary sure are different from 18:46, November 23, 2011 (UTC)